


Pregnancy Blues

by Violet_Ines



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Mention of pregnant sex, Mood Swings, Pregnancy, Who doesn't love Uncle Donovan?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Ines/pseuds/Violet_Ines
Summary: Taking over New Bordeaux was simple. Getting your wife pregnant and dealing with the mood swings? Not so much.Lincoln/ Reader





	

“She’s frustrated with me, she doesn’t want me to touch her,” Lincoln was leaning back in a chair that Donovan had in his office.” One minute she’s happy to see me and she’s horny, next minute she wants to cut my dick off man..” he sighed heavily, shoulders sagging, take a lazy sip from his bourbon. 

 

“She’s pregnant, what did you expect?” Donovan said, Lincoln wanted to kick the chair from under his friend and watch him fall to the floor. He came to talk to the man about his issues, he didn’t come for Donovan’s smart ass mouth and stating the obvious. Donovan pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, he pulled one cigarette out and placed it in between his lips.” That’s usually how they are, beautiful things really but they can the work of the devil” he lights the smoke and takes a drag.

 

“It’s because of her hormone fluctuation, mood swings man, just rub her down and she’ll be like putty in your hands” Donovan slaps his on his desk, papers that were scattered upon to his desk fluttered. 

 

“You’ve been reading that baby book again, haven’t you?” Lincoln questioned.

 

Donovan runs his hand through his hair,” You told me to keep an eye of her while you go play one man army, she helps with dossiers and I read baby books, it’s a fair trade” he said in defense as he picks up his glass on bourbon and throws it back,” Plus I’ve had my fair share of sex with pregnant women..”

 

On that note, Lincoln tosses back the rest of his bourbon, placing the glass on the man’s desk and walking out the door.

 

“What?” Donovan called out to him.

 

-

 

You were currently stepping out the bathtub, the warm water did wonders on swollen feet and sore lower back. Being eight months pregnant was no fun, being a pregnant mob boss wife was even more tiring and by the end of the day you just wanted to gut Lincoln for doing this to you. It was nice having Donovan around, he kept you company and you could still do what you needed despite Lincoln wanting you to relax.

 

Picking up a bath towel along the way, you toweled yourself as you stepped into your bedroom that was connected to the bathroom. You sat on the king sized bed, nude body exposed to the cool air in the room causing your nipples to harden. Squeezing some cocoa butter into your palm, you began rubbing your belly with cream, you’d gotten this far without stretch marks on your belly you weren’t planning on getting them now. Closing your eyes, you relaxed as your hands made its rotations around your stomach.

 

You couldn’t wait to see your little Ellis, Lincoln wanted to name him after his late brother in memory of him, you had no qualms with this knowing how important Ellis was to Lincoln. 

 

Lying back on the mattress, you continued to rub rotations around your belly. It was comforting, it relaxes your body and eased your mind, slowly you found yourself lulled into a slumber.

 

-

 

Lincoln turned the handle to the bedroom door, he pushed the door and walked in the room. Greeted with the sight of his pregnant naked wife asleep on the bed, he smiled. You were snoozing peacefully, hands resting on your swollen belly, your bath towel tucked under you. Lincoln walked over to the bed, eyes drifting over your body. From tip of your toes, the curve of your hips, the roundness of your pregnant belly, the swell of your swollen breast to your peaceful face, Lincoln loved the sight of you. You gave off this glow, a glow that was beyond what he saw we first saw you. Maternity suited you.

 

Lincoln sat beside you, he placed his large on your stomach. The warmth and weight of his hand caused you to stir. “Baby?” You questioned, you rolled on your side closer to Lincoln's body.

 

He hummed, signifying he heard you, he rubbed his hands back and forth along your skin. Your nipples hardened from his touch, you grabbed at the sleeve of his shirt. ”I've miss you..” you said shyly, ”Ellis missed you too.”

 

By pure coincidence, you felt your baby kick. You grabbed Lincoln's hand and moved it to the spot where the baby kicked. Lincoln felt a small push under his hand, a wide grin spread across his face causing you smile.

 

“I've missed you both too,” he stood up and stripped himself of his clothes before laying next to you as he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over you two, fingers itching touch you again. You closer to him, as much as your belly could, you stroked his face. You let your hand drift down to his chest and down to his stomach, you teased the happy trail above his boxer briefs before grasping his dick in your hand.

 

“You're not actually gonna go through with cutting my dick are you?” He hardened in your palm.

 

“I don't know.. maybe” you teased.

 

“I like having you pregnant, it's sexy, I think I'll get you pregnant again once you push out Ellis” You tighten your grip on his testicles,

 

“Don't push your luck sweetheart.”


End file.
